


Can I Be Your Co-Host

by Shaberga



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bi Male Characters, F/M, Gay, Help, I'm sorry sara/helen we love you, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationships, buzzfeed be crazy, buzzfeed unsolved sports, co-hostin, idk what else to tag, is it tho, love trangle, this some gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaberga/pseuds/Shaberga
Summary: Shane's not worried about Ryan replacing him on Unsolved, no, not at all. Not a lot of people like sports, and those that do love sports more than anything - like those who love horses. But the past does catch up to everyone sooner or later.Brent's come back, and he's back to stay. He was busy with upper fields he says, he was in too many video projects he says, thanks for handling Ryan and the series for me Shane, he says. Ryan wheezes, he thinks this is a joke.Shane invites Ryan to his house too much, he doesn't wanna waste a second being without him. Is that, possessive? No - no. Shane's brother sees Ryan too much, makes him laugh too much.Eugene and Zach are awkward, somethings come out that they refuses to talk about, even to the other try guys. Except Ryan - Ryan seems to know everything - he's just, that person.Shane's getting dizzy, he's thinking too much again, this whole thing is too much, he must be overthinking this. Right?





	Can I Be Your Co-Host

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, this work is purely fictional - with the help of my good pal out here on the outerwebs, she convinced me to make this travesty. Also PSA; Shane and Ryan both have girlfriends, so hide this from them as much as possible, Shane knows this shit exists!  
> Thank you. Enjoy.

When Ryan announced his new Unsolved spin off, Shane was ecstatic, more time with his best friend! Hell yeah. Then, Ryan began pitching the idea, and Shane’s face fell with every passing second - he wasn’t going to be apart of this one. Once the meeting was over, Ryan was off to find someone to co-host, as Shane has told Ryan -and many others- he is not particularly fond of sports. Shane wouldn’t get to see Ryan all day, and that, made him dissociate more than usual. 

Zack came up to him later that afternoon during lunch, Ryan still working on that spin off Shane was beginning to despise, and it hadn’t even aired yet. “I’m gonna be Ryan’s new co-host,” was the first thing out of Zack’s mouth to him. Shane noted how cocky he sounded, like he was replacing Shane. He wasn’t, was he? Shane was thinking into this too much now. “Since, you don’t like sports and all-”

“What do you want Zack.” He didn’t mean to snap, he was really at the end of his line here, “Sorry.” 

Zack didn’t seem offended, just shrugged it off; “don’t worry man, he’s not replacing you. Stop worrying, it’s like you two are a couple I swear.” Sara joined them at that moment, so did Justin, and Shane knew he should take that as a bit, but really, really couldn't shake it off. He was dissociated during all of lunch.

Despite it being a crazy day at the office, Shane didn’t much care for what was happening, Sara, of course being his girlfriend and all, noticed. She didn’t mention it - not out loud - but he could tell she knew. Who knew overthinking could lead to such stress. Ironic, huh. At the end of the day, when Shane finally saw Ryan, he was disheveled talking to Eugene (he didn’t realize Ryan had been working that hard. Then again, he did skip lunch). Zach’s stare was pouring into the Eugene’s head (not Ryan, he’s too short) Shane could feel it merely walking over to the kitchen where the two were. As soon as he came into earshot, Ryan and Eugene stopped talking. 

Shane’s brain kicked into overdrive; Were they talking about me? Is Ryan kicking me off the show? Eugene is a higher power, he must know something! His brain was screaming at him to ask what’s going on but all he could manage was a; “Hey, long day.” pouring himself another cup of coffee despite it being 5pm and clock-out was in about an hour. That was, not an ideal conversation starter, and both merely grunted to it, Shane wasn’t leaving the kitchen without hearing at least two words and a (wheeze) from Ryan. Which, shouldn’t be hard. 

“Hey Ryan, you wanna join me and Sara at Red Robin for that double date we’ve been planning?” 

Ryan looked back to Eugene, who took a quick glance at Zach, then nodded. “Sure man, but, Helen’s busy.” More than two words, check. Also note weird Ryan-Eugene-Zach interaction for later, Shane was good at storing things, he knew that for a fact. 

“It can just be us bros then, chillin at ya boi’s pace.” Ryan wheezed. Check. 

“Never say that again,” Ryan waved to Eugene; “Text me if you need anything man.” And Shane had a million more questions, but decided not to press. It could be office drama, Ryan always managed to get himself into that, being the humanized angle he is. “I thought your brother was staying with you for the month though?” Ryan said as soon as they got back to their desks, the unpleasantry of Ryan’s empty desk in between his and Steven’s finally vanished. 

Shane shrugged, “Yeah, but it’s not like you two haven’t meet, this will just be, an extended period of being in each other presence.” 

“I think you underestimate how long our Disneyland trip was.” Ryan wheezed.

Shane could rest easy, things were flowing normal again, that last hour of the day would be normal - in tune. 

 

But, all things must come to an end eventually. 

 

“Ryan, Ryan,Ryan,Ryan,Ryan.” My brother was taunting me at this point, Ryan this, Ryan that - hey Ryan look - . I gripped my head in agony, my brother, Finn, took Ryan by his short, buff arm dragging him around my apartment for the third time that hour. 

“Shane you ordered take-out right?” Ryan shifted the subject, either he was just as annoyed as I, or just hungry. Probably both, but thank heavens for that shift. 

“Yeah, we ordered a lot so they said an hour at most.” We ordered like half the menu, so that wasn’t a lie. 

Ryan nodded in despair, “What do you watch on Netflix?” All three of us sat on the couch, Finn finally deciding to stop being so clinging with my friend. He wasn’t like this at Disneyland - I observed, ignoring Ryan patronize my netflix recommendations. He did seem fond of my short statured friend before, and during that trip, but not like this. 

“Shane!” Finn and Ryan snapped me out of my thoughtful (but slightly stressful trance. The doorbell was ringing frantically, and the beginning credits to Speed Racer were playing. I must’ve been out long. I thought, paying for the take-out and placing it on the table in my tiny L.A kitchen. 

It took us about half the movie to eat all the food (hey, Chinese is good can you blame us) so Ryan offered to make popcorn - which was shocking cause he loved Speed Racer - but he also loved popcorn. He made three bags. One for each of us. When Ryan sat back down and distributed, my brother played the iconic ‘I have to yawn/stretch so I can put my arm around you’ to Ryan. I texted my brother.

 

What’s up with you? You’re clinger than usual. 

He responded instantly. 

Jealous? 

That may have infuriated me a little beyond what it’s worth, nonetheless, a friend should protect the other even if it’s against his own brother. 

No, Ryan’s my friend, and I wont see him as often now, so if you could please stop being so touchy-feely with him, and looking at him like he was the only water in the desert, that’d be much appreciated. 

Finn never responded, he merely looked at his phone, then put it away. 

“Why do you keep checking your phone?” Ryan asked, which Finn had told him not to worry about it. For the rest of the movie, Finn’s hands were all over Ryan. On his thigh, on his back, in his hair. Everywhere! By the end, Ryan (willing or unwilling, I still don’t know) was almost in my brothers lap. 

 

“Ryan, why don’t you and I go out to the pub, I heard research a lot of the cases you gave them were really unknown this season.” Ryan got up slowly, brushing popcorn off his pants. 

“Shouldn’t we take Finn with us too?” Finn smirked. 

“He was to work early tomorrow,” I grabbed my jacket off the coat hanger, grabbing Ryan’s as well. “You coming.” Ryan waved good-bye to Finn, as we headed out the door and into the chilly 60 degree night of L.A.

As soon as they got to the bar, I was the one that began drinking myself away. Usually it’s Ryan, either because of stress, or something going on he never says - just lets it sit - and rot in his mind. Ryan didn’t say anything, just drank with me in a comfortable silence of a dumpy old bar outside downtown Los Angeles. 

About an hour, three tequila shots, and two beers in, Ryan put his hand over my drink. I swear about a year passed before Ryan spoke, but when he did, I swore he read my mind. 

 

“You know, I’m not going to replace you with Zack.” He always knew what to say, and even worse, he said it with his whole being - his eyes showing every bit of emotion he withheld. Eyes like pools of burnt caramel you keep on off burners for the smell, you can’t escape them, there’s an attachment their that really can't be explained. Maybe the plainness in which he shows himself, maybe it is his eyes, which ever, I always felt most vulnerable with him around - showing such strong emotions. 

“Yeah of course, I knew that.” I coughed up some confidence, but it could’ve just been the alcohol, in fact I’m sure it was. “Hell, where else on this blue earth are you gonna find anyone to question your insanity? Both with ghost and crime cases!” He took his hand off the rim of my glass - and I took another swig. “It’s not that your evidence is all that convincing, you’re just to cute Bergara, looks get people these days.” 

Before I had time to regret anything I just said, Ryan did his typical (wheeze) laugh, shaking his whole body. “Alright big guy, whatever you say, just don’t get mad when I get too busy for your crazy antics either.” 

I rolled my eyes, Ryan will have to carry me home; “Whatever you say mom.” 

We went back to drinking in silence, like nothing ever happened - nothing at all. 

 

I knew, letting more and more alcohol run down my throat, complaining as Ryan and I stumbled into our Uber, that Unsolved Sports beginning; was the beginning of a new end. I just didn’t know if it was good or bad yet. 

And I hated that.


End file.
